


最容易得上的感冒就是室友帶來的不明病原體

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 似乎要讓這家裡的所有人都染上一遍感冒這病毒才甘心
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 4





	最容易得上的感冒就是室友帶來的不明病原體

**Author's Note:**

> 布貓的點文，梗概"里古前提下 里古加其中一人感冒發燒"

身為燃燒者的里歐已經很久沒感冒過了，當熱度襲來時他以為是自己的錯覺就暫時放著不管，所以沒想到才過中午就惡化得這麼嚴重。  
他搖了搖頭想甩掉暈眩感，卻發現四周的景色在緩緩傾斜，想站穩腳步時才反應過來動作跟不上。  
義肢粗暴的拉住後領，里歐瞬間感覺脖子被勒住，雖然沒跌在地上很好但勒得說不出話來。  
赤瞳看見里歐發紅的雙頰微微瞇起，里歐知道他又惹古雷不高興了，不過熱昏的腦子不允許他多想其他的事項，下意識就靠在古雷散發涼氣的義肢上。  
「抱歉，下午幫我和他請假，我帶他去看醫生。」古雷把軟爛壓在他手臂上的里歐拉開，沒好氣地叫人站好。  
「要讓加洛幫忙嗎？」畢竟古雷和里歐的感情一向不是很好。艾娜沒把顧慮說出口。  
「不用，我和他住一起，照顧比加洛那小子方便。」  
「欸？！」  
原本在和里歐說話的艾娜看見人突然倒下就嚇到了，沒想到後面順路經過的古雷直接把人給帶走，還扔下訊息炸彈。

知道說不過他的里歐乖乖讓古雷帶離第三分隊，說要回去上班他肯定會被白眼，外加幾句刺耳的諷刺。  
「別在車上睡著。」古雷簡單交代幾句後跨上機車，去診所看病兼領藥。  
里歐勉強撐過瑣碎的流程，病好了之後卻連半點記憶都想不起來。所以當古雷說他燒到三十八度半還在候診間胡言亂語說有多愛他時，他寧願相信古雷是瞎掰的。古雷對里歐逃避現實的處理方法不予置評，因為他蠢到對那些話心動，里歐不記得反而是件好事。

「古雷，幫我脫外套。」里歐踩上玄關，對還在脫鞋的古雷伸出袖子。  
「你是感冒不是手斷掉，我都沒叫你幫我脫過外套。」古雷冷冷地回應還加上一個大白眼，拿著藥袋進廚房倒水準備讓里歐吞藥去睡，里歐已經燒到變白癡了，事態嚴重。  
「病人去床上躺好。」  
「真不懂得體貼病人。」里歐自己把外套掛好，洗乾淨手後乖乖躺上床，他也知道他該休息，不過沒想到連一天都撐不過去。  
「吃藥。」  
古雷注視著里歐乖乖把藥吃下後才放鬆心情。  
「謝謝，你可以回去上班了，吃藥我可以設鬧鐘。」  
古雷聽到里歐這番話差點氣暈，剛剛在玄關跟他撒嬌，現在又要趕他走，到底該說是黏人還是獨立自主。  
「里歐．弗提亞你想被我罵可以直接說，我還沒找你算今天逞強到暈倒的帳。」  
「你回去上班我在家休息不是剛剛好？我看起來像很不會照顧自己？」里歐說得義正嚴詞絲毫沒有感冒的弱氣，古雷有點動搖，單論管理身體確實里歐比他擅長多了。  
「而且你在我也不會好得比較快。」里歐甩出的理由太過有破壞力，聽在別人耳裡可能會覺得我對你盡心盡力怎麼可以這樣說，但正好古雷不是那類型的人。  
「確實。」古雷被一個逞強的病人說服「那你要好好照顧自己。」  
「會啦。」里歐將棉被拉好，躺在柔軟的棉被中吸鼻子。  
里歐聽見古雷關門的聲音就昏昏沉沉睡去，直到吵人的鬧鐘叫他起床。  
手邊有藥包但沒有水，里歐不是很喜歡乾吞藥片，以極緩的動作爬起床來，結果頭暈目眩的跪在走廊上，踩一步視野就晃兩下他覺得他快吐出來了。

「嘔——」事實上他也差點吐在走廊，抱著馬桶把午餐全送給下水道後他覺得舒服許多。  
吐過後里歐就忘記他還沒吃藥，微微發著低燒的身體記住走廊地板的涼度，里歐就扯著被子和枕頭睡在走廊上。

古雷發誓他再也不聽里歐說的任何一句唬爛，他進門時還以為里歐死在地板上，臉色發白嘴裡不曉得在呢喃些什麼，古雷餵過藥立刻把人扔上床蓋好棉被，打了電話向隊長請假照顧里歐，這次才不過四、五個小時不在里歐就把自己糟蹋成這樣，那麼要是整天都不在里歐就要等他回家收屍了。  
里歐意識到他躺在床上時就曉得他完了，沒想到他在走廊上昏睡到古雷回來。  
「我很生氣，比你暈倒時還生氣。」古雷馬上就發現里歐醒了，語氣涼得令人脊背發毛。  
「接下來不管你願不願意我都會請假陪你，到你感冒不會復發為止。」古雷丟下宣告便逕自甩門回房，平常因為睡眠習慣而分房睡反倒起了防傳染作用。  
其實他沒有嘴上說得那麼氣，只是難得那個討厭又高傲的少年做錯事，讓他不禁想讓里歐好好反省自己有多愚蠢。畢竟他當時渾身散發高熱，正好三十九度，慌得他差點直接叫救護車，幸好吃過藥熱度就退下去。  
古雷輕輕打了哈欠，他也不知道哪條神經被嚇斷了，偏偏要等里歐體溫正常才去睡，等那麼久理所當然氣消。

里歐醒來時是早上六點多一些，發脹的頭腦害他在床上賴到了七點，途中重覆好幾次睡五分鐘又醒來的半夢半醒狀態，直到肚子狠狠的哭嚎幾聲才不情不願爬起床覓食。  
「早安……」里歐說完便咳了兩下，原本沒有的咳嗽沒想到睡一覺後就冒出來，無力感和痠痛蔓延全身。  
古雷見到里歐二話不說先塞一根溫度計在他嘴裡，早餐是燕麥粥，他想到里歐喉嚨腫起來吃硬的會不舒服，就抓了包燕麥片，沒想到里歐七早八早就爬起來，而他還沒有煮完早餐。  
「三十七度半。等等吃完藥後別亂跑，回床上靜養。」  
「好啦。」里歐打開冰箱倒了一杯牛奶，在喝之前就先被古雷拿去微波加熱。  
「喝冰的想咳死嗎？坐回餐桌去！」  
里歐撇撇嘴，感冒就不打算跟古雷大眼瞪小眼，乖乖坐著等微波結束。

「古雷你做的燕麥粥……」里歐猶豫了一下該不該繼續說「真——的——很難吃。」  
「喔閉嘴，我知道它很難吃。」古雷黑著一張臉用湯匙攪拌碗裡黏稠的食物，他不懂照流程做到底哪裡出問題。  
「世界上有微波食品這種便利的產品，你想吃手做的我給你做一輩子，你真的不要再進廚房了。」三番兩次吃過毀滅料理的里歐判定古雷是真的沒有料理能力，煮燕麥粥能把味道煮成水和澱粉分離這是另一種才能。  
「說好給我做一輩子。吃完粥記得吃藥。」古雷簡短定好結論，去給自己烤吐司抹果醬壓壓驚。  
「奸詐！」里歐大聲說完馬上咳得半死，他也想吃吐司。  
「乖，吃完它。」古雷露出憐憫的表情把燕麥粥推到里歐面前，咳得要死的里歐只想一拳揮過去，但光咳嗽就耗盡他所有的力氣。  
古雷的吐司還是撕了一口給里歐，因為喉嚨腫起來吞嚥太痛苦里歐就放棄吃第二口，那碗燕麥粥吃到生無可戀還剩半碗。

「怎麼了？」  
原本躺在房間裡休息的里歐裹著棉被站在門口，嘴唇發紫身體打著寒顫。  
「……」里歐二話不說就撲上古雷，捲成球狀窩在男人的膝蓋上，古雷即時把咖啡和書舉高才沒遭殃。  
「好冷。」  
「等我一下。」  
古雷用電熱毯把里歐圍起來，再把棉被裹緊抱在懷裡，仍然不忘手上那本書瀏覽著內容。  
「有比較暖嗎？」  
「一點點。」里歐精準的把擤過的衛生紙扔進垃圾桶，其實電暖毯比擁抱暖多了，不過擁抱給的是安心感。  
「我想也是。」  
維持微妙有點曖昧的姿勢幾十分鐘後在懷中睡得很沉的里歐又開始發燙，古雷知道感冒就是這樣燒燒退退，把被汗水浸溼的衣服脫下，里歐不像平時睡覺那樣淺眠，被他翻來弄去都沒醒。這也是他們分房睡的原因之一，只要一個人有輕微的動作就會被喚醒，所以除了做完愛那個晚上他們都各自睡各自的。  
「好熱……」里歐推開古雷要給他擦汗的手，然後被用力的抽了手掌。  
「再推下次就把你綁起來。」古雷即使面對里歐尤其沒有耐心，要不是里歐狀況不好他們早就互揍對方無數次。  
「唔……陪我睡。」  
「我拒絕，你絕對會傳染給我。」  
最後古雷還是拗不過里歐，折衷在床上陪里歐到睡著為止。

古雷晚上判斷里歐不會再惡化後明天就不打算請假，里歐本來也想上班，但所有人一致強迫他待在家再休息一天。

「好無聊……」在之前熱成糨糊的腦袋到現在還是有些難以運作，只能承受無趣電視節目等級的資訊，看時間古雷也快下班了，希望他帶難消化又油膩的垃圾食物，像是披薩一類回來，讓從昨天到現在除了糊狀食物外什麼都沒吃的胃興奮一下。

當然不可能。  
古雷不敢置信病人不忌口還有這等想法，手上提著白粥當里歐晚餐。  
被養到生存意志全無的里歐一口一口吃完白粥再吞藥，恢復能力極好的他早就可以活蹦亂跳，但要防止病毒復活還是要繼續吃。

「吶，古雷。」  
「什麼？」  
「等等來做吧。」  
古雷一時之間被食物嗆到說不出話。  
「靜養這個詞你是聽不懂嗎！」  
「這也是另外一種靜養。」  
里歐單膝爬上隔在他們之間的桌子，積蓄太多的精力急需發洩，但顯然古雷不這麼認為。  
「聽你屁話！」

里歐從沒有放棄這條選項。  
「蠢透了……你不是病人嗎……」古雷掩住紅透的臉，他早該把自己房間的門鎖上。  
溫熱的口腔輕含住前端，里歐吞下微鹹的液體，不懷好意的笑容被月光照亮  
「所以要善待病人啊。」里歐用勃起的陰莖輕輕磨蹭，性暗示意味十足，手也沒閒著替後穴擴張。  
里歐親暱的親吻，一兩次不斷試圖軟化古雷死死閉緊的唇，古雷才微微張開口回應里歐。  
「只能一次。」  
「好。」里歐撕開保險套。

「只有一次吧……」古雷在射精後喘息著，肉刃仍然緩慢的在體內摩擦，幾乎要逼瘋人的細緻拓開內壁。  
「我還沒射呢。」里歐在古雷身上印下紅痕，既然都答應古雷只做一次那就要一次到位才行，不僅滿足古雷也要滿足他。  
持久力較好的里歐還有些許餘裕，細細享受高潮過後內壁的痙攣顫抖，在身下的人染上漂亮的嫣紅，看得里歐內心的支配慾稍微有點蠢動。  
不僅單單只做一次，最好讓這個人被精液灌滿完全耽溺於他給予的快樂之下。想到明天古雷還要留點體力上班，里歐只好先作罷留待下次，放鬆力氣射出來。

不枉費里歐大晚上進行深度的體液交換，古雷早上就病到爬不起來。  
「這次換我照顧你了。」里歐笑著輕撫古雷臉頰，然後被一把拍開。  
「去、上、班。」古雷咬牙切齒的從口罩後發出氣音，不是因為逞強，完全是里歐肯定會在照顧中途偷摸他兩把，就算有正經完成照護工作也不想被他碰。  
古雷在診所被醫生看到皮膚上的青紅痕跡時快羞愧死了，幸好醫生維持專業態度什麼都沒說。

**Author's Note:**

> 最後不小心寫太順手弄出了點碎肉


End file.
